Culpable
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL....
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic enteramente darkfic, estoy escribiendo Les Miserables que partio asi pero se transformo en un fic Romance/Drama como todos los que tengo, espero no caer en eso nuevamente.**

** CULPABLE**

**Capitulo1: Sentencia**

_"Ranma Saotome, acusado por el asesinato y violación de Akane Tendo y por ataque a la fuerza policial al resistirse en su captura el jurado lo encuentra...culpable. (...) Mi veredicto final es de una condena de 20 años en prisión sin posibilidad a Libertad Condicional."_

De todas maneras Ranma no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba, no puso atención cuando la policia se lo llevo encadenado de las manos, no se percató que su madre entre lagrimas le gritaba diciendo que encontraria la manera de que saliera de ahi, no sentia la mirada de la gente que lo conocia y que pensaban realmente que él era culpable.

En esos momentos su mente estaba 2 noche atras.

_Akane! Akane! Despierta por favor!...Dios mio, que eh echo!_

Toda su vida desde que habia conocido a Akane el se habia encargado de protegerla de cualquier loco psicopata que quisiera raptarla para medir fuerzas con él, siempre habia estado ahi para ella, pero él no pudo salvarla de la mayor amenaza de todas: Él.

Habia estado ebrio esa noche, no recordaba nada, solo recordaba despertar al lado de su amada ya muerta y con el corazón en su mano. Si, Ranma habia despertado con el corazón arrancado de Akane a su lado. ¿A tal punto habia llegado su fuerza para arrancarle el corazón? ¿Pero por que?

_Noo! Soy un maldito monstruo! Por que Akane! Por que tu!_

Alguien habia alertado a la policia esa noche, cuando llegaron al mencionado lugar vieron a un Ranma abrazando a Akane quien estaba en un lago de sangre. Al principió, pensaban que el chico era inocente, que sufria por el asesinato de su amada, pero luego, cuando él empesaba a divulgar el por que lo habia echo, se dieron cuenta de todo. Pero Ranma no era él en esos momentos, habia perdido todo rastro de cordura y no se dejó aprisionar, no mató a ningun policia pero si dejo malheridos a varios, la policia sentia que se enfrentaba a una bestia, ya habian escuchado de Ranma, de su fuerza y fama, pero no podian creer que a tal punto era la fuerza del chico. Finalmente con mas de un dardo tranquilizante lograron dominarlo.

Y así llegó a prisión.

Su celda no era muy grande, ademas la compartia con otra persona que desde el principio trató de comunicarse de buena manera con el chico pero éste no le respondia.

_Hey! por fin trajeron a alguien a mi celda, que tal chico? soy Ryu ¿y tu?_

_El es Ranma (respondió el guardia) no se si pueda responderte esta en ese estado cuando lo encontramos al cadaver de la chica que asesinó._

Ryu estaba ahi por delitos menores y encontrarse con la sorpresa de un compañero de celda que no hablaba nada y que siempre estaba con la mirada perdida le parecia raro.

Ranma no hablaba pero si salia de su selda a caminar cuando estaban los ratos de "recreación". Como era nuevo, mas de algun prisionero intento intimidarlo o golpearlo para que tuviera su respeto, claro que los golpeados fueron ellos. Ranma peleaba instintivamente pero sin los animos que alguna ves tuvo cuando luchaba.

La verdad era que internamente Ranma habia muerto.

No fue sino cuando habian pasado 5 meses de estar en prisión cuando las cosas fueron cambiando.

Ryu se encontraba como todas las mañanas haciendo algo de ejercicio cuando sintió que su compañero de habitación se dirigia a lavarse la cara. El aspecto de Ranma habia cambiado, su cabello no estaba tomado como antes, ahora lo tenia suelto, ya tenia algo de barba por su rostro y tenia vistosas ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo. Se miró su rostro y suspiro, sabia que habian pasado tiempos mejores para él, y aun le quedaba mucho tiempo de condena.

_Ryu, me escapare pronto de aqui, vendras conmigo?_

_Escapar? Y adonde iras? todos piensan que eres culpable, si te ven seguro te arrastran de nuevo e incluso pueden llegar a matarte.!_

_Y que? Ya no me queda nada por que vivir si la persona que amo esta muerta y ademas se me acusa de un asesinato que no cometi. Quiero escapar para saber la verdad de todo y quien fue._

_Como estas tan seguro que no la mataste tu? Si hasta donde yo se creen que tu lo hiciste por que despertaste a su lado con parte de su cuerpo y diciendo que tu lo hiciste._

_Era lo que pensaba, pero se que aunque hubiese estado borracho yo nunca la lastimaria, ademas dudo que ella se hubiese dejado dañar por mi, la conosco. Nescesito salir de aqui para obtener respuestas a mis interrogantes._

_Y crees que puedes salir de aqui?_

_Se me a ocurrido algo, pero primero hay que convocar al resto de los lideres de los sectores._

Ranma apesar de no hablar se habia ganado el total respeto dentro de los prisioneros, su fuerza y destreza le habian echo ganar todas las peleas que se realizaban dentro de la prisión. Se habia convertido en un lider sin querer serlo, pero ahora que por fin empesaba a "despertar" de su encierro mental decidió utilizar eso a su favor.

Esa noche llamó a los lideres que estaban y les explico su plan. Debian organizarse todos para realizar un motin general, algo que mantuviera a los guardias ocupados al menos durante buenas horas.

Los jefes no le reclamaron nada.

_Mal que mal tambien estabamos organizando algo parecido, para divertirnos al menos, que hace tiempo que no tenemos diversión como esta. Te ayudaremos a escapar pero no te aseguramos nada._

Planearon todo para 5 dias, Ranma por fin despues de tantos meses podria salir de ahi e investigar por su cuenta y cuando encontrara al verdadero asesino ahi si habria un buen motivo para que lo enviaran de nuevo a prisión.

**Continuara.**

No es muy comun que escriba un fanfic asi pero tenia esta idea en mi cabeza y queria escribirla.

DEJEN REVEWS


	2. Fuga

Joer, muchas gracias por sus revews, no pense que les interesaria un fic mio con ese tema.

Pues bien, akane esta muerta y quien sabe (solo yo lo se) quien es el asesino

jojojojojo!

Quiero que sepan que el personaje de Ryu es el mismo de Street Fighter XD!

**Capitulo 2:**

**Fuga**

**_1 hora antes del motin_**

Ranma y Ryu se encontraban en su celda, habian planificado todo con los otros lideres con respecto al motin. Habian pasado 2 dias desde la ultima reunion y habian acordado que ese dia se fugarian. Seria una "fiesta" como se dijeron.

_Ryu, no te eh preguntado por que estas aqui, supongo que no fue por el mismo motivo que yo._

_Naaa, yo no estoy aqui por mucho tiempo, tal ves un par de meses mas. Es que me apresaron por que era uno de los organizadores de un torneo de lucha callejera ilegal._

_Aqui en Tokyo? No se por que me suena que lei algo asi._

_Pero bueno Ranma, yo no te eh preguntado como recuperaste la conciencia despues de tantos meses._

_Por que soy inocente, se que lo soy, alguien a matado a la mujer que amo y me dejaron a mi en la escena del crimen. Se que soy inocente._

_Y que haras cuando veas al verdadero culpable?_

_Rompere mi promesa de no matar, le hare ver mas de un solo infierno, conocera la furia de Ranma Saotome al maximo._

_Pero hablas con mucha tranquilidad._

_Lo se, es por que eh aprendido a dominar mi furia interna. No puedo decirte con claridad algo concreto pero la noche antes de "despertar", Akane se aparecio en mis sueños, me dijo que yo poseia la fuerza para salir adelante, la fuerza del inocente._

_Al salir de aqui vas de inmediato a buscar al asesino?_

_No, pasare por el cementerio a ver a Akane y luego a buscar información._

**En otro lado**

Una sombra camina en aquella tarde, lleva su rostro cubierto por una tunica blanca, y su ropa toda destrozada deja mucho que desear,camina por las calles de Nerima sin rumbo fijo.

_Akane, pasaran muchos años para que yo pueda perdonarme por esto. _Piensa

Camina sin importarle la gente, sin importarle donde esta, solo camina.

**Media hora antes del motin**

Los prisioneros estaban en su salida al patio de la tarde, los grupos estaban formados, solo esperaban la señal de que era la hora, entre sus ropas guardaban objetos y armas caseras, tenian todo para lograr el escape. Sabian que habian que sacrificar vidas.

_Ranma, ya casi es hora, estas listo?_

Uno de los lideres, alto, de tes morena y sin cabello se habia acercado a Ranma en el patio.

_Si Tetsuo, estoy preparado para lo que venga, les agradesco lo que hacen por mi._

_Hey, todo vale si eres inocente. Ademas, no tienes ni rostro de ser un mal chico, mirame a mi, yo reconosco que ise cosas malas y que me apresaron, pero tu eres inocente y te creemos, no mereces estar aqui._

_Muchas gracias señor._

_Solo ayudanos a divertirnos un rato antes de que te escapes, de ahi cuando todos esten distraidos te vas._

**5 minutos antes del motin**

Todos estaban en sus posiciones, fingiendo que estaban cada uno en lo suyo, Ryu se esfumó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la torre de control, con un "suave" golpe dejó desmayado al guardia encargado.

_Y como se maneja esto? a ver...este boton? no...y este?_

**2 minutos antes del motin**

Todos los presos en sus posiciones, algunos presentian que algo iba a pasar pero lo dejaban a su imaginación "imposible que suceda, nos habriamos enterado" se decian.

Ranma esperaba impaciente moviendose de un lado a otro, no quedaba mas tiempo ,ya casi estaba anocheciendo. ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si no lograba salir? No...el era Ranma Saotome, nada era imposible para él.

**Segundos antes del motin**

_Este es! _

Ryu apretó el boton y de inmediato sonó una bocina de la prisión. La señal.

De inmediato los prisioneros corrieron a sus celdas y otros sacaron las armas escondidas.

La prisión rapidamente se convirtio en infierno, algunos habian empesado a quemar cosas y las lanzaban a los guardias que habian caido de sorpresa. El lugar estaba echo un caos, a los pocos minutos habian entrado a las fuerzas especiales. Ahi es donde entraban Ranma y Ryu, ambos sabian manejar su energia y lanzar golpes con mucha fuerza, tanto asi que la prisión a ratos parecia que se desmoronaria.

Ambos corrian hacia la salida golpeando todo a su paso, aunque no lo aparentaran, ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho desde quien sabe cuando.

llegaron finalmente a la salida, habian mas fuerzas especiales ahi pero ambos los derrotaron sin problemas.

_Saltamos el muro?_

_Despues de ti Saotome._

**En casa Saotome.**

Nabiki estaba viendo televisión, Kasumi estaba cocinando y Soun habia salido un rato.

Lo que Nabiki estaba viendo fue cambiado abruptamente por un boletin urgente del noticiero central.

_Nos informaron hace breves minutos que en la prisión de Tokyo a ocurrido hace unos minutos el mas grande motin de la historia de la prisión. Hasta ahora llevan mas de 20 guardias muertos, 5 de rehenes y dos prisioneros han escapado._

a Nabiki le temblo el corazón, tenia un leve presentimiento. Muy malo para ella por cierto.

_Uno de los prisioneros escapados no ha sido identificado aun por la policia que todavia mantiene una lucha por calmar el motin. El segundo se llama Ranma Saotome, acusado del asesinato de la joven Akane Tendo._

Nabiki no siguió escuchando, le habia entrado panico al saber que el asesino de su hermana. Corrió hacia donde estaba kasumi.

**En otro lado.**

_Nos persiguen?_

_No lo creo, pero si seguimos juntos como estamos nos encontraran mas facil._

_Entonces amigo Ranma esta es nuestra despedida, espero que encuentras al asesino de tu novia y le des una buena lección._

_Ten presente eso Ryu._

Ambos se separaron, y ahi Ranma x fin pudo respirar el aire de la libertad, subió al techo de una casa a mirar el anochecer, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos amenazando con romper a llorar pero no lo iso, las sacó rapidamente de sus ojos y respiro profundo.

Era libre...ahora debia buscar respuestas y matar de verdad a alguien.

**Continuara.**

Cada ves mas voy a ir explicando que fue lo que sucedión con los demas personajes de la serie.

¿Ranma es culpable o es inocente? Quien es de verdad el asesino?

DEJEN REVEWS


	3. Promesa

Se ve que les gustó la historia asi que con mayor razón debo continuarla!

Esto tendra sus giros dramaticos y algo oscuros de ves en cuando, ya veremos que sucede. Y lo mas importante ¿Quien es el asesino? y ¿Por que mató a Akane?.

**Capitulo 3**

**Promesa.**

Una joven de cabellos castaños estaba en el cementerio, habia ido a dejar rosas a la tumba de Akane Tendo. El cielo ya oscuro amenazaba lluvia y al parecer seria algo de gran fuerza segun habian anunciado en el pronostico.

_Akane, tu y yo nunca tuvimos una relación muy cercana, lo que mas nos unia era Ranma y por eso nos conocimos, tal ves si no hubiese sido por él, nosotras ni nos hubiesemos encontrado. Aun no puedo creer que él te halla echo todo eso._

_En el juició el se veia demasiado callado, muy tranquilo, no escuchaba a nadie, no me vió y creo que no fue solo a mí. Era como si el aceptara toda la culpa._

_Quisiera entenderlo pero no creo que pueda, tal ves nunca podre entender a Ranma, pero si entendi que él te amaba yo como una tonta luchaba por algo que sabia que era perdido._

_Mala hora para acercarme a ti ¿Cierto amiga?._

La castaña no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas mientras sonreia con tristeza, sabia que no habria respuesta, sabia que hablaba con una tumba. Y empesaba a llover, y hacia tan poco que estaba despejado! Ukyo se tapó como pudo y se dirigió a paso rapido hacia la salida, algo la detuvo. Al mirar atras hacia la tumba vio que habia alguien más. Estaba oscuro pero distinguia que habia alguien.

Ella se acercó sin hacer ruido.

_Perdoname por no visitarte antes, pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo._

A ella le costó reconocer la vóz por que parecia un susurró, pero su corazón latia con velocidad y fuerza pues tenia un presentimiento muy grande. Se acercó un poco más.

_Me han acusado de que yo soy el culpable de tu muerte ¿puedes creer eso? Tu sabes que yo a ti nunca te hubiese echo daño! Sin embargo en mi cabeza sigue la imagen de tu cuerpo inerte y en mis manos tu corazón. Me niego a creer que yo soy tu asesino!_

Ukyo palideció, no podia creer que ahi estuviera Ranma, a la ultima persona que esperaba ver era a él. Se movió a un lado para intentar ver su rostro.

_Pero te juro Akane, te juro que encontrare al culpable, encontrare a tu asesino y ahi si habra motivo para encerrarme. Sabes que nunca he matado a nadie y no puedo creer que la primera persona asesinada por mis manos seas tu._

_Pero estas seguro que no fuiste tu?_

Ranma sobresaltado giró la cabeza, Ukyo estaba frente a ella. No la habia sentido, tal ves estaba demasiado ocupado hablandole a su amada.

_Ukyo...que...que haces aqui?._

La chica pudo ver bien a Ranma, tenia barba, su cabello estaba largo sin la trenza caracteristica, sus ropas eran diferentes, de seguro su madre le hubiese enviado algo de ropa mientras él estaba en la carcel.

_Vine...a ver a Akane._

Ranma se levantó y se acercó a abrazar a Ukyo, por fin alguien que él conociera, por fin alguien que podria comprenderlo. Quien mejor que Ukyo?

Pero ella se alejó al segundo, no escondió su rostro que denotaba algo de miedo.

_Me temes? Crees que yo soy el asesino de la mujer que amaba?_

Ella no lo miró, escondió su vista mirando hacia otro lado.

_Respondeme Ukyo! Tu eres mi mejor amiga! Tu sabes que yo soy incapaz de matar a alguien!_

Finalmente ella miró a Ranma, no sabia si era por la lluvia o no, pero creia verlo llorar, Ranma estaba mas palido que de costumbre, algo mas delgado, su rostro descuidado.

_Quiero creerte Ranma, de verdad quiero creerte, pero todo indica lo contrario, estabas ebrio esa noche. Pudiste hacer cualquier cosa._

_Pero yo no la maté! Se que no la maté!_

Ranma empesaba a perder la compostura y terminó callendo de rodillas frente a los pies de una confundida Ukyo que no podia creer en lo que estaba viendo.

_A la unica persona que le pido confianza es a ti! Nos conocemos hace años maldición! Eres la unica persona que de verdad siento que me queda! Akane esta muerta! ¿Comprendes? Y ya no hay modo de revertirlo! Estoy seguro que todos creen que yo soy el asesino! No puedo ir a su casa a convencer a su padre de lo contrario! No puedo convencer a nadie que yo soy inocente! Solo a ti! Por favor creeme Ukyo!_

Y finalmente Ranma comenzó a llorar, toda la rabia contendia durante meses, toda la tristeza, todas las emociones salian en ese momento. Ranma estaba arrodillado frente a Ukyo, a su lado estaba la tumba de Akane. Las gotas empesaban a caer con mas intensidad mesclandose con las lagrimas.

_Ven Ranma, vamos a casa, te preparare algo de comer._

El chico miró a su amiga quien se agachaba a su lado y le sonreia con ternura.

_Me temes?_

_Tal ves, pero no puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre, tu eres mi mejor amigo y...nunca te dejaria solo._

Lo que Ukyo no se habia atrevido a decirle era "Y te amo", ella nunca pudo confesarle que lo amaba, mas aun no podia en ese momento, no frente a la tumba de Akane. No aun.

**En otro lado, en el centro de Tokyo.**

_Llueve, y yo ya no me transformo, la lluvia se lleva todos mis pecados pero no el de haberte echo daño. Aunque quisiera yo nunca podre perdonarme por lo que te ise. ¿Por que tuvo que ser asi? Por que tuve que hacerlo? Te amo Akane, te seguire amando siempre._

La sombra siguió caminando, desprotejida por la lluvia mirando como las gotas caian y sin hacer caso a la mirada de los trausentes que lo veian con asombro.

**Dojo Tendo.**

_Hijas ya llegue! Uf, que manera de ponerse a llover._

Soun Tendo habia llegado a casa, habia estado donde su amigo Genma. Que Ranma hubiese matado o no a Akane le sirvió para poner aprueba la amistad con el padre del asesino de su hija. Pasaron meses dificiles para Soun luego de la muerte de Akane, pero Genma siempre se mantuvo a su lado junto con Nodoka. Aunque para Nabiki fue un golpe muy duro recibir a Genma y a su esposa. Kasumi no dijo nada parecia haber aceptado a esas visitas.

_Nabiki? que paso! Por que traes esa cara!._

_Es...Es Ranma papá..._

_Por favor hija, se mas especifica, me asustas._

_Escapó de la prisión en el motin de esta noche._

Soun no respondió, se quedó helado, lo primero que iso fue agarrar el telefono.

_Alo? Genma?_

**Casa de Ukyo.**

_Gracias Ukyo, tu comida siempre es la mejor, no se compara con lo que daban en la carcel._

_Ya me lo imagino Ranma-kun, tu sabes que yo soy la mejor cocinera de Okonomiyakis!_

_Y una gran amiga._

Ukyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun se sentia extraña frente a Ranma, hacia meses que no lo veia. Ella se habia dispuesto a salir adelante y olvidarse de él. Mal que mal sabia que era un amor imposible, habia deseado seguir adelante y conocer a algun chico, pero aunque lo intentó nunca pudo. No habia dejado de amarlo.

_Ukyo, sera posible que pueda dormir a tu lado esta noche? Como lo haciamos cuando eramos pequeños._

_Ra...Ranma? pero tu sabes que en ese entonces pensabas que yo era un chico!_

_Si entiendo eso, pero es que, nescesito la compañia de un ser querido, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar ahi._

Ukyo aun sonrojada asintió con la cabeza. Ella le entregó una ropa para dormir, ella se fue a cambiar al baño mientras él se cambió en su piesa.

Cualquiera que estuviese ahi hubiese pensado que ellos dos eran pareja, pero ambos sabian lo que eran, amigos. Nada mas que eso.

_Telefono Ukyo!_

Ella salió corriendo del baño a atenderlo.

_Diga? _

_Ukyo?_

Quien llamaba era Nabiki.

_Hola Nabiki, que sucede?_

_Ranma no se a aparecido por ahi?_

_No te entiendo, que tiene que ver Ranma? El está en prisión ¿no?._

_Ukyo si lo ves no hagas nada y avisa a la policia, el se a fugado y quien sabe lo que es capas de hacer._

_Eh...Esta bien, te lo prometo._

Al cortar el telefono, Ukyo se dio cuenta que habia mentido por él, por el hombre que ella amaba.

Subió a acostarse, ahi estaba Ranma, pero dormia placidamente, parecia que nunca habia dormido ya que no se despertó con nada.

_Duerme bien, Ranma kun, mañana sera un nuevo dia y podremos hablar mejor. Te quiero, espero que algun dia sepas eso._

**Continuara.**

Un capitulo algo mas tranquilo pero a la ves viendo a Ukyo. ¿Le seguira temiendo? Que pasara? Y que fue tan terrible lo que pasó para que Akane fuese asesinada?


	4. Chapter 4

Les agradesco los revews que me han ido enviando (aunque son pocos pero igual sirven para continuar) por que me animan a continuar este fic. Si tienen tiempo pasen a otros fics y dejenme revews para continuar los que tengo pendientes. (Continuacion por Revews, es logico ¿no?)

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo Crimen**

_Llueve, y no a parado, los noticieros no anuncian una inundación pero si la lluvia se mantendrá al menos esta semana. Je, tambien hablan del motin de ayer parece que se divirtieron mucho más de lo que ellos esperaban._

Ranma veia desde la ventana la lluvia caer, Ukyo le habia traido una tasa de café caliente mientras veia la televisión, la chica le habia prohibido salir de esa habitación en caso que alguien lo reconociera.

Para eso Ranma se cambió de ropas, como Ukyo a veces se vestia como chico para el joven Saotome no le fue dificil encontrar alguna ropa para él, aunque eso si no se afeito la barba y el cabello se lo dejo tal como estaba, sin su caracteristica trenza.

_Todo me recuerda a ti, Akane, cuando nos acompañaste en aquel peligroso viaje por todo japón para encontrar la fuente que nos curó de nuestra maldición, no solo a mi, sino a Ryouga, Moose y a los demas. Fuiste mi gran apoyo cuando pensaba que dicha fuente no existiria. Je, el saber que Ryouga era P-chan no fue de tu agrado por lo que recuerdo pero aun asi pudiste perdonar al cerdo, que tiempos ¿No Akane?._

La lluvia seguia y seguia callendo, Ranma parecia hipnotizado por las gotas, las seguia con su vista, no se percató que en un momento Ukyo le habia traido comida y él se la comió asi sin más. Ella no podia aguantar todo lo que le estaba pasando a su amado y amigo, no seria akane, pero si podia ser su reemplazo, aunque le doliese esa palabra.

**En otro lado.**

_La lluvia no se detiene, mejor, puedo caminar sin temer mojarme. Mis visibles heridas muestran el dolor que sufri para perdonarme, tu me perdonarias por lo que ise ¿cierto? aun con todo lo que te ise tu me sonreirias y me darias tu perdón...pero por que no pudiste darme tu corazón...esta casa me suena familiar, si, pero no entrare, no aun, no ahora, quiero su refugio pero no me atrevo a entrar asi como estoy, no puedo, no tengo el valor, ¿caminare sin rumbo? ahora si no tengo un hogar donde quedarme? Cada ves pierdo más de mi sér...¿Sera que eso yo soy de verdad? un demonio en el cuerpo de un hombre?._

**U'chans**

Ukyo cerró el local, la lluvia traia pocos clientes asi que no habria caso de abrir, se dirigió a hacia donde estaba Ranma, decidida.

_Ranchan..._

_Que sucede Ukyo?_

_Tenemos...que hablar._

_Si te incomoda que yo este aqui dimelo y me marchare, no quiero causarte problemas._

_No! No pienses eso! Es otra cosa la que debo hablarte._

_Te escucho._

Ukyo vaciló un instante pero siguió con lo que tenia planeado.

_Ranma, seguro esto alguna ves lo escuchaste muchas veces de todas, pero, nescesito decirtelo, somos tu y yo, nadie más, nescesito sacar esto que tengo dentro de mi y me a quemado durante años!_

_No te entiendo Uchan._

Ranma se acercó a Ukyo y le acarició su cabello, sorpresivamente ella lo abrazó con fuerza, él, sorprendido no se nego a aquel abrazo.

_Durante años, desde que eramos niños, sin importar la promesa que le iso mi padre a tu padre o viceversa, durante esos años, hasta los que te busqué y luego te encontre, todas esas aventuras que pasamos juntos, hasta la aventura para curar la maldición, incluso aquella injusticia cometida contigo de enviarte a prisión por el crimen que se que tu eres incapas de hacer..._

_Sigo sin entender, por favor se mas precisa._

_Ranma, yo...no puedo evitar sentirme celosa por tu cariño hacia Akane, o cuando alguna chica se te acercaba, o cuando competiamos por tu atención, lo reconosco, fue algo infantil al principio, algo de orgullo pero ese orgullo se fue acallando durante los años siguientes...lo que quiero decirte Ranma, es que yo...te eh amado desde años, pero no ese amor de amistad, no ese amor de amigos que nos teniamos de pequeños, no...te amo de verdad. Amo a ese Ranma que tenia los egos por el cielo y que aunque no lo reconociera en su corazón estaba Akane y nadie mas. Siempre le tuve celos a Akane, pero eran celos Sanos...sabia que ella y tu eran correspondidos...pero ahora que ella no esta, tengo una nueva oportunidad. Si, suena egoista, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero estar contigo, quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti._

Ukyo no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas, Ranma no podia creer todo lo que habia escuchado, Ukyo sonaba cinsera consigo misma, sonaba mas madura en lo que eran sus sentimientos. Algo que al joven Saotome le confundia escuchar eso de la persona que tantos años considero su mejór amiga.

_Si quieres irte lo entendere, si quieres quedarte haslo, pero por favor entiende lo que yo siento por ti, lo callé durante años y ya no puedo cayarlo más._

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que estaban siendo espiados por alguien que miraba con odio esa escena.

_Ukyo, de verdad me halaga que me lo digas, lo encuentro muy valiente de tu parte, pero entiende, todo esto a sido muy reciente, recien ayer me escape y en mi corazón aun esta Akane. Tal ves en otro momento, no ahora Ukyo...perdoname._

Ranma se levantó del suelo pero Ukyo lo tomo de la mano, el se dio vuelta y sorpresivamente ella lo besó, fueron pocos segundos, pero suficientes para ellaRanma se apartó bruscamente por la sorpresa, pero se marchó sin decir nada, Ukyo se quedó llorando en su habitación.

_Tonta! Tonta! TONTA!_

Ranma salió del local y se fue caminando bajo la lluvia, no tenia donde ir. ¿Al dojo Tendo? seguro seria asesinado ahi mismo, adonde Shampoo? de verdad no le daba gracia ir alla.

Decidió caminar, sin apuro, por la lluvia, asi como estaba ahora nadie lo reconoceria.

_Ranma?_

Alguien lo llamó, el solo se detuvo, le bastaba reconocer la vós para salir corriendo. Era Kasumi.

Ella lo salió persiguiendo, el se subió a un tejado para despistarla, y asi fue, ella se quedó ahi confundida pensado que era una ilusión y luego se fué.

Algo detuvo a Ranma, un mal presentimiento.

Corrió con todo lo que podia en la lluvia hasta volver al hogar de Ukyo, llamó a la puerta, no contestaba nadie. Aterrado derrumbó la puerta y corrió hacia la habitación.

Ukyo estaba tirada en el piso, Ranma la tomó pero algo andaba mal, tocó su cuello. Roto.

Ella estaba muerta.

La ventana estaba abierta y la habitación algo mojada x la lluvia. ¿lluvia? alguien habia estado ahi!. Miró a todas partes, desconcertado, enfurecido, asustado. Una papel junto a ella le llamó la atención.

_Nunca seras Felis, Ranma Saotome._

Alguien lo estaba torturando, el mismo asesino de Akane! ahora a Ukyo? Por que?

Por que ella reconoció que lo amaba? El vió el rostro de su amiga y miró que sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel aun caliente demostraba que era muy reciente. Quien le halla roto el cuello tenia mucha fuerza.

_POR QUE ME TORTURAS MALDITO! QUE TE ISE!_

Se empesaron a escuchar sirenas, todas se detenian en el U-chans, Ranmá se asomó con lagrimas hacia la ventana mientras aun abrazaba a su amiga. Muchos policias estaban ahi, detenidos, con las armas listas para disparar.

_SAL DE AHI RANMA SAOTOME, ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE RODEADO! NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA._

Alguien habia llamado a la policia, el mismo asesino lo habia echo, ahora Ranma estaba completamente rodeado, no tenia escapatoria.

**Continuara.**

Ufff...que tal esto? seguiran habiendo muertes! ¿Como escapara Ranma?.

DEJEN REVEWS


	5. Persecución

Gracias por sus revews! me animan a continuar! Ya algunos estan sospechando del asesino misterioso...pero ahora ¿Por que?.

**Capitulo 5: Persecución.**

_Sal Ranma Saotome, estas totalmente rodeado, no tienes escapatoria!_

Ranma lo sabia, estaba en el segundo piso de la casa de Ukyo, a su lado, el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, afuera estaban los policias listos para disparar si el intentaba algo. ¿Podia incendiar la casa y en la confusión huir? seria casi imposible.

_Piensa Ranma, piensa!._

Saltar por la ventana, blanco facil para los policias. Dejar que lo atrapen? Seria peor, una condena peor. Estaba rodeado, lo sabia, no tenia escapatoria.

Y la lluvia seguia.

**Cerca de ahi.**

_Por fin Ranma, por fin seras devuelto a donde perteneces, a prisión como esos bastardos. Ukyo no se merecia morir, lo se, ella era inocente en todo esto, pero al estar de tu lado era mi enemiga. Todo aquel que este a tu lado merecera la muerte de mis manos. Ya entendi mi proposito, ya entendi lo que soy. Soy tu angel, Ranma, pero tu Angel de la Muerte. Tu muerte._

**Casa de Ukyo.**

La situacion estaba tensa, Ranma habia tomado una decisión. Saltaria por la ventana y utlizaria todos sus recusos para salir de esa. El era Ranma Saotome, el podia hacerlo. Incluso podia salir, atacar a algunos policias y robarse un auto...pero habia un problema, no sabia manejar.

_Entraremos ahora!_

_Vamos vamos vamos!_

Estaban entrando, no habia escapatoria, no la habia! Ranma cerró la puerta con todo lo que habia, que fuese dificil para ellos entrar hasta que encontrara una solución. ¿Pero la habia?

_Hey, Ranma!._

El joven Saotome se dió vuelta y vio en la ventana a una persona con traje de motocicleta y un casco el cual no permitia verle el rostro.

_No te quedes ahi parado, ven conmigo!_

¿Que otra opción tenia? Mejor arriesgarse con un desconocido. Y la puerta ya estaba empesando a ser golpeada por la policia. No sabia cuanto podia soportar esa puerta. El desconocido miró hacia abajo y luego le iso una seña a Ranma.

_Ahi abajo estan distraidos, ven conmigo al tejado._

Con rapidés, ambos se subieron al tejado antes que la policia de abajo se diera cuenta, en ese momento la puerta se quebró y todos entraron con pistola en mano.

Arriba habia una motocicleta, el desconocido le entregó un casco para Ranma.

_Por que me ayudas?_

_Por que al menos para mis ojos eres inocente, tal como tu quiero que halla justicia._

Ambos se subieron a la moto, la lluvia empesaba a caer mas fuerte mientras se escuchaban a los policias registrando la casa y dando la orden de sacar el cadaver.

La moto se encendió y el motociclista empesaba a calentar motores.

_esto...sabes lo que haces? Podras saltar el techo hacia el otro?_

_Creeme que si._

Ranma se afirmó de la cintura de el motociclista, noto entonces que mejor dicho ese moticiclista era una mujer, tenia una contextura mas delgada y apesar de que la voz no se escuchara muy bien por el casco se le notaba cierto timbre femenino.

_Como te llamas?_

_Puedes decirme Kaoru._

_Entonces Kaoru, por favor avanza que si no se daran cuenta que estamos arriba._

Efectivamente, un policia se asomó por el techo y los vio.

_Aqui estan!_

La moto partió finalmente y con un aterrorizado Ranma que no podia creer en lo que estaba.

Solo pocas horas antes estaba con Ukyo y ella hacia poco se le habia declarado de la manera mas madura posible y despues la encontraba muerta.

El dia antes habia escapado de prisión y se habia encaminado al cementerio a ver a Akane. Ahora estaba encima de una moto de una desconocida que saltaria el techo de la casa de Ukyo hacia la calle y abajo estaba lleno de policias!.

_Preparado? _

_Si...APURATE!_

La moto arrancó sin previo aviso haciendo que Ranma casi se cayera de la motocicleta. La policia que estaba en la calle vió la moto y tardaron en reaccionar. ¿Que vieron? solo una figura grande enmedio de la lluvia que salia del techo donde se habia producido el asesinato y luego arrancaba por la calle. El policia que estaba en el techo les dio aviso que era Ranma.

De inmediato todas las unidades los persiguieron.

_Adonde vamos?_

_A algun lugar seguro, no querras que te atrapen. Creo que toda la policia de Tokyo esta en el sector de Nerima._

_¿Que te parece a los almacenes del puerto?_

_No estaria mál, pero debo entonces acelerar y esperar lo impensable en este suelo resbaladiso._

Tenian suerte que las calles del sector estuvieran vacias, la lluvia empeoraba y la gente no queria mojarse, algunas personas corrian a sus casas, pero la calle estaba vacia y eso daba gran ventaja. Ranma sentia un holor familiar en Kaoru, pero no sabia de donde, aun asi se sentia seguro con ella apesar de la situación de en donde estaban.

_Preparado para volar Ranma?_

_Como?_

_Si te fijas, mas adelante hay objetos apegados como una rampa, si la saltamos estariamos sobre los tejados pero aun no me manejo en eso y puedo cometer alguna tonteria. Si seguimos de largo las calles seran mas largas y nos costara llegar al puerto._

_Hey, por que no despistamos a los policias en el centro ahi siempre hay gente y creo que esta es la hora del taco y los autos les impediran el paso._

_Como tu quieras, te estoy salvando el pellejo._

Como era de suponer, mas patrullas se integraron a la persecución. Al cabo de pocos minutos si veias las calles desde altura verias un punto negro avanzando a gran velocidad y alrrededor de 20 puntos con luces rojas y azules alcanzandolos.

Sin previo aviso se enfrentaban a un desvio, y como Kaoru habia avisado, el agua en el pavimento no fue de mucha ayuda. Con gran dificultad, Kaoru logro desviar la motocicleta por un pequeño callejón. Ya adentro, Ranma miraba como los autos policiales chocaban unos con otros por no haberse detenido a tiempo.

_Efecto domino._

_Eso pasa con los pavimentos mojados, el control del vehiculo es mucho mas pesado._

Se habian detenido por un rato, el motor de la moto estaba calentandose asi que debian detenerse. Las patruyas policiacas los pasó por alto varias veces, ese callejón aparte de ser estrecho era bien oscuro.

_Estamos ya bien cerca del puerto, no era nescesario pasar por el centro, si lo hubiesemos echo todo hubiese sido mucho mas dificil para nosotros. No creas que la motocicleta da ventajas, es mucho mas dificil con lluvia y hubiesemos terminado estrellandonos entre tanto edificio._

_Buen punto Kaoru._

Ranma sentia como su ropa estaba totalmente empapada, tenia hambre y frio pero no lo demostraria frente a una mujer. Por su cabeza pasaba que estaba mucho mejor en prisión. Esa idea la desechó de inmediato.

_Bien, subamonos de nuevo. _

Avansaron con cautela, no habia ninguna patrulla cerca pero no podian confiarse. Un poco mas alla habia un camino en subida.

La suerte no les duró mucho por que atras de ellos aparecieron dos patruyas que los comensaron a perseguir.

_Quieres volar Ranma?_

_A que te refieres?_

Kaoru apretó el pedal con fuerza y una acelerada terriblemente violenta sacudió la motocicleta que por poco se da vuelta, pero no sucedió y la moto avanzó con velocidad hacia la calle que iba en subida.

Ranma estaba aterrado, no sabia que habria ahi adelante, pero lo que era seguro es que hubiesen mas policias, él ya queria parar de huir.

_Tras esa subida hay varios policias esperandonos, los veo. Cuando estemos en el aire sueltate de la moto, deja que el aire te impulse y trata de aterrizar frente a un edificio. Nos encontraremos en el puerto si es posible._

_Lo intentare, gracias Kaoru._

_No soy Kaoru._

_Cual es tu nombre?_

_Ranma, soy Kasumi. _

_QUE?_

_No hay tiempo para explicaciones, si salimos con vida de esta tendras que preguntarle mas al Doctor Tofu._

_Me tienes confundido..._

Antes que se terminara la subida, Kasumi apretó un boton de la moto, el turbo. En menos de 3 segundos, la velocidad aumentó mucho más y Ranma sentia que se destruiria ahi mismo. No podia ver nada a su alrrededor.

Ante la mirada de los policias, la motocicleta voló por segunda ves en el dia pero esta ves se mantuvo en el aire, la policia no podia hacer nada, la moto estaba a demasiada altura y por la lluvia no podian apuntar bien.

_Ranma, vamos directo a colisión contra aquel edifició, debere emplear una maniobra muy arriesgada si quieres seguir conmigo, no eh llegado hasta este punto de aprendizaje pero quiero intentar subir el edifició con la potencia que llevó._

_Ok...¿eh? CUIDADO!_

Una bola de energia de gran potencia iba directo hacia ellos, les impactó de lleno, nadie supo lo que sucedió. Todos hubiesen dicho que una energia de la nada habia agarradó a los fugitivos haciendo que la motocicleta explotara en mil pedazos.

_Ranma, tienes que morir de una ves, muere de una maldita vés! se que no estas muerto! Tu pagaras por todo lo que alguna ves me hiciste! Ahora nos encontraremos! TE MATARE!_

**Arriba del edificio, en el tejado.**

Ranma y Kasumi se encontraban arriba del tejado, la lluvia seguia cayendo con fuerza, Ranma estaba sentado en el suelo mientras tendia a Kasumi que estaba acostada con sus manos en el pecho.

_Estas bien?_

_Eso creo...me duele...todo el cuerpo.._

_Kasumi, explicame que es todo esto._

_Haces preguntas dificiles en este momento, tu cuerpo que a batallado tanto esta acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero yo...es primera ves que paso por esto...Tiempo antes que te encerraran en prisión y pasara todo este infierno, yo habia empesado un entrenamiento secreto con las motocicletas...Tofu habia sido motociclista en su juventud y lo fue antes de meterse en la medicina, él quiso enseñarme todo esto._

_Kasumi, no te me mueras ahora, no se que le dire a tu padre si llega a enterarse que te mueres._

_Ranma, no creo que pueda vivir mucho, no te das cuenta pero tengo enterrado un artefacto de la moto conmigo, aqui, donde estan mis manos._

En efecto, Ranma movió las manos de Kasumi y vio un pedazo de metal ligeramente enterrado en su pecho.

_No me lo saques, si lo haces morire mas rapido._

_Por favor...ya han sido dos muertes en un mismo dia, no quiero que te mueras tu, te llevare a un hospital._

_No, dejame aqui. Debes enfrentar al asesino de mi hermana, el bastardo asqueroso que la violó y le arrancó el corazón, te culparon a ti Ranma, a ti que eras inocente...Tienes que enfrentarlo, Ukyo murió por que creia en tu inocencia, yo morire por lo mismo._

_No, la Kasumi que yo conosco no se dejaria derrotar por esto, a la proxima que nos veamos me preparas ese exisito arroz que tu sabes hacer y yo lo comere con gusto, me sonreiras con esa dulsura que te caracteriza y yo te dire "Muchas gracias". Despues de Akane tu eras una de las personas a las que yo mas quiero, siempre te preocupaste por mi aun en las situaciones mas absurdas. No quiero enterarme como es que parecia que tu cara de despistada en los viejos dias era una simple mascara para ocultar tu sabiduria._

_Estas llorando Ranma_

_Y no me importa! No quiero que mueras, no quiero que me dejes solo! no quiero que te vallas de este mundo...NO QUIERO!_

_Ranma, venga la muerte de mi hermana...investiga quien fue..._

Kasumi hasta ahi llegó, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, parecia un angel durmiendo. Ranma lloraba, no solo habian matado a Akane, tambien a Ukyo quien le habia dicho lo que sentia y ahora a Kasumi a quien veia como una madre y una hermana.

Rayos empesaron a aparecer en el cielo, la lluvia caia con mucha mas fuerza y el viento amenazaba con un tifón. La tormenta empeoraba...Con cada muerte.

Ranma gritó con furia, gritó y lloró como nunca nadie lo habia visto llorar, todo esto era mucho para él, habian muerto las personas que mas tenia afecto y enfrente de él.

_Por que...Por que...Por que..._

_Por que te lo mereces, mereces sufrir todo lo que yo alguna ves sufri y peor. Mereces lo peor, mas que el infierno, Ni un millon de infiernos consumiran tu muerte y me dejaran satisfecho. Con mis propias manos, solo con las mias._

Habia alguien ahi, Ranma se despejó los ojos para ver. Frente a él, en la orilla del edificio habia un ser de ropajes negros y una tunica blanca que cubria su cara.

Ranma no podia moverse.

_QUIEN ERES! QUE TE ISE!_

_Todo..._

El desconocido se sacó la tunica que cubria su rostro.

_TU!_

**Continuara**

Oooh! nos acercamos al final! No se si el proximo capitulo sera el final pero si se que el proximo sera realmente bestial. Ya se murió Ukyo y eso causó polemica en los revews, ahora a ver que pasa con la muerte de Kasumi y...¿Quien es el asesino?.


	6. La razón

Y nos vamos acercando a la recta final! El asesino se descubre en este capitulo...¿Sus motivos? Ya los sabran

**Capitulo 6: La razón.**

_Por que...Por que...Por que..._

_Por que te lo mereces, mereces sufrir todo lo que yo alguna ves sufri y peor. Mereces lo peor, mas que el infierno, Ni un millon de infiernos consumiran tu muerte y me dejaran satisfecho. Con mis propias manos, solo con las mias._

Habia alguien ahi, Ranma se despejó los ojos para ver. Frente a él, en la orilla del edificio habia un ser de ropajes negros y una tunica blanca que cubria su cara.

Ranma no podia moverse.

_QUIEN ERES! QUE TE ISE!_

_Todo..._

El desconocido se sacó la tunica que cubria su rostro.

_TU!_

_Hola Ranma, tanto tiempo._

Frente a él se encontraba un descuidado Ryouga Hibiki, con el cabello mas largo de lo habitual, con ropas oscuras que contrastaban fuertemente con su tunica blanca, tenia una cicatriz visible en su ojo derecho.

_Pero...es imposible, y si aun lo fuera, es imposible que tu le hallas echo esto a Akane...si tu la amabas!_

_Ranma, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, que tal ves no sepas y si las sabes no podras entender el por que._

El joven Saotome queria levantarse, mas no podia, estaba agotado, todo lo que habia sucedido lo tenia sin energias, la muerte de Kasumi y la aparición de su antiguo rival lo confundian aun más.

Ryouga se acercó a paso lento, dejando que las gotas de la lluvia y la tormenta lo recorrieran, un rayo se crusó, el escenario se veia realmente espelusnante.

Ranma empleó casi toda su fuerza para levantarse, mantenerse de pie era una tortura para alguien que habia gastado ya casi todas sus energias.

_Aquel...aquel poder que nos tiraste hace un rato no fue acaso..._

_El golpe del Leon y una tecnica mia fusionada, esperaba que vivieras, lastima que Kasumi muriese, pero que va, todo combate nescesita sacrificios._

_Ryouga, sigo sin entender que a sucedido contigo, sigo pensando que es imposible que asesinaras a Akane y...y que la violaras! eso no viene de ti!_

_Y si te dijese que el Ryouga que tu conocias murió mucho tiempo antes que aquella noche?_

_No entiendo..._

_Ranma, el amor te ciega, el amor por una maldita perra te ciega la vista._

Ranma nunca a aguantado que insulten a Akane, y en ese momento no fue la excepción, lanzó su mejor golpe a Ryouga, pero este lo esquivó facilmente golpeandolo en el estomago de una patada.

_Que pasa Ranma? no puedes pelear? Acaso quieres oir todo lo que esa maldita perra iso a tus espaldas? Ranma, yo soy culpable de todo lo que le pasó...pero a la ves soy inocente por que ise justicia, ella ya no hara nada maló...nunca más._

_Te...equivocas! ella...ella fue una persona que nunca buscó problemas, nunca le iso un mal a nadie! ella nunca te iso daño a ti!_

_Y si te dijera que ella te escondió muchas cosas? Quieres saber la historia completa?_

Otro golpe de Ryouga en el pecho de Ranma lo dejó a este casi sin aire, no ayudaba mucho toda la lluvia, ademas de estar en el tejado de un gran edificio (**Nota del autor: Ademas los edificios japoneses son enormes!)**, cualquiera de los dos podia morir si hacian una mala pisada.

Ryouga agarró del cabello a Ranma y lo golpeo con fuerza mandandolo a caer al lado del cuerpo de Kasumi.

_Y a mis pies tengo al invencible Ranma, que llora de dolor por la perdida de una puta._

_NO HABLES MAL DE AKANE!_

Ranma empesaba a enfurecerse, cosa que eso queria Ryouga, queria pelear con un Ranma Saotome enfurecido, con su capacidad de combate, aun asi, Ranma estaba fuera de combate, en la carcel habia entrenado poco o nada y nunca habia tenido una pelea real para él. En cambio, Ryouga se veia mas entrenado y confiado.

_Ranma...como te sentirias si la persona que mas quieres en este mundo te utilizara como si fueses su muñeco para sus travesuras, como te sentirias si la persona que amas no te quiere realmente apesar de que entre ustedes dos lleguen a pasar muchas cosas y solo te tenga para "el rato"._

_No me diras que..._

_Recuerdas cuando la anciana Cologne accidentalmente rompio un frasco que quien lo holiera despertaria su lado mas oscuro? Recuerdas que Akane y yo Holimos eso? Cuando lograron contrarrestar el hechizo solo conmigo funcionó a la perfección, con Akane...no funciono bien y apesar que seguia siendo la misma, en el fondo habia despertado otro lado de ella, tu no lo podias ver por que ella se mostraba contigo y con los demas como era su lado bueno._

_Contigo como fue...?_

_De verdad quieres saberlo?_

Ranma asintió.

**Continuara**

El capitulo es muy largo y lo quiero acortar asi que hasta aqui lo dejo. El proximo capitulo veran las cosas como fueron. Por cierto, eso de lo de Cologne y el frasco...es un invento mio. Puede que lo pase a fic despues jeejejee!

DEJEN REVEWS


	7. El angel de la muerte

ESTOY DE VUELTA!  
Después de meses y meses creando historias nuevas y dejándolas inconclusas creo que ya es hora de continuar con la mayor cantidad de fanfics pendientes de mi parte.  
Quiero pedirles disculpas por el GRAN retrazo. Todo se debe a que aparte de que entre a la Universidad tuve un muy grande bloqueo mental. Así que por fin puedo continuar con Culpable.

Lo que es más, creo que tendré que crear un prologo sobre este fanfic ya que como ahí Ryouga a explicado que hubo un accidente con unos polvos, me gustaría ahondar sobre eso, pero más adelante ¿les parece?

Y ahora, sin mas preámbulos

**CULPABLE**

ULTIMO CAPITULO

_¿De verdad quieres saber?_

Ranma asintió.

Aunque estoy realmente tentado a contarte todo, creo que no eres digno de saber la verdad. Eres débil, lloras por una puta y no puedes ganarme. Ya no eres el Gran Ranma Saotome, ya no eres el Invencible Ranma Saotome, ya no eres nada! Mírate!.  
Kazumi ha muerto, Ukyo ha muerto ¿Quién mas quieres que muera? Aaah, ya sé, tengo ha alguien en mi cabeza para cuando seas derrotado por completo.

¿Qué te parece si después me encargo de tu madre?

Ranma se levantó, le dolía su cuerpo, le dolía su corazón y aunque odiase admitirlo, le dolía su orgullo. Todo este tiempo, el asesino fue alguien que él conocía, alguien que él estimaba. No, aquel hombre había muerto, ahora frente a él estaba un asesino, una bestia y si cabía, entonces el mismo diablo.

¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la noche de la muerte de Akane? ¿No recuerdas que nos vimos tu y yo? ¿Puedes recordar quien fue el que te llevó a aquel lugar?

Tú

Exacto, y cuando te ofrecí algo para beber, fue algo liviano, como sé que tu no bebes, te di una soda, pero puse un veneno en tu bebida, algo que te hiciera perder el conocimiento y que al despertar te atontaras y no supieras nada. Así pensarías que TÚ habías matado a Akane.

Ranma se estaba de pie, escuchando todo, no podía ni quería creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando. Su mejor amigo y rival había planeado todo, no solo lo había inculpado con todas esas muertes, lo peor había sido que lo había drogado. Y hacia unos segundos atrás había amenazado con asesinar a su madre.

¡Que ganas con todo esto, Ryouga, por favor dime, que ganas con todo esto!

¿Humillarte? ¿Ser él mas fuerte? Hay tantos motivos. Pero basta de conversa, quiero ver de que esta hecho Ranma Saotome, el ex artemarcialista mas fuerte de Japón.

No había que decirlo, hacia rato que Ranma quería golpear a Ryouga, pero no podía, la falta de entrenamiento lo habían enlantecido, como cuando hacia tiempo atrás había perdido sus fuerzas y luego las recuperó con Cologne pero ahora no era un simple capricho de ser mas fuerte, ahora su vida estaba en juego.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, las sirenas de policía se escuchaban por todo Tokio como si fueran a la guerra, habían recibido una llamada minutos antes de la explosión de la motocicleta diciendo que Ranma Saotome se encontraría en el edificio.  
El Inspector Mayumoto era el encargado de toda la operación. El ya había visto a Ranma antes, sabia como era su fuerza, lo había visto luchar en un pasado torneo de Artes Marciales así que sabia contra que se enfrentaba.

Quiero que un grupo de 5 hombres suban conmigo al tejado del edificio, Ranma Saotome esta vivo y nos esta esperando ahí, carguen sus armas y síganme. Si tenéis miedo entonces dejadme hacer este trabajo solo.

Era de esperar que todo el gran contingente quería quedarse abajo a planear mejor el ataque, aéreo si era posible, lo que fuera mas seguro para todos, que no querían tener bajas con un asesino tan imparable y bestial como Ranma. (Según ellos)

Hablando entre dientes, un enojado Inspector, con pistolas en mano y su chamarra color café entró al edificio. Se sorprendió encontrar a los empleados en el suelo, con el cuello roto y otros heridos.

Que entren los médicos de inmediato, aquí o hay cadáveres o hay heridos, entren de inmediato joder!

Algo le olía mal, el no conocía Ranma personalmente, pero de lo que sabia de él, el no haría daño si no lo provocaban. El tenia honor, algo que no era muy común en estos días.  
Mayumoto se acercó a un joven que estaba tomándose el hombro ensangrentado.

Que paso aquí muchacho.

Hace mucho rato atrás un hombre encapuchado nos atacó a todos por sorpresa, era demasiado fuerte, los guardias de seguridad no pudieron hacer nada, ahí están muertos. Era una bestia enfurecida, dijo que quería tener el edificio para si solo, que el infierno se desataría aquí y algo que mataría a un tal Ranma de una ves por todas. Al menos eso fue lo que le entendí entre tanta palabrería.

Entonces había alguien más, ahora sabia que algo realmente andaba mal. Ranma podía ser inocente como culpable del asesinato de Akane Tendo, pero entonces ¿Quién era el encapuchado que había entrado?

Corrió al ascensor, rayos, tenia muchos pisos, se demoraría demasiado en llegar al final.  
Momento, recordaba a otro luchador que tenia casi la misma fuerza de Ranma y que según se tenia entendido esos dos se conocían hace mucho tiempo. Alguna ves había escuchado de otro luchador y su historia con Saotome. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

**En el tejado.**

No me dejes esperando Ranma, estoy esperando tu mejor golpe ¿y lo mejor que puedes dar es eso? Ya me has decepcionado.

Con un solo puño, Ryouga levanto a Ranma por los aires haciendo que este se golpeara con la puerta que había. La lluvia no le permitía luchar de la mejor manera, y no sabia como encontrar un punto débil, Ryouga estaba preparado para todo. La frente de Ranma había comenzado a sangrar, la sangre caía al suelo mojado y sé mezclaba con la lluvia.

Sangre, Lluvia Roja, el piso se ha manchado y la sangre invade nuestro ring. Oh Ranma, me siento como un vampiro sediento de sangre.

Parecía que Ryouga estaba hipnotizado por la sangre, se acercaba lentamente a Ranma, este quería levantarse pero sus piernas se lo impedían. El golpe de Ryouga lo había debilitado bastante. ¿Con que había entrenado para ser tan fuerte? Se preguntó... o es que acaso ahora el era débil?

Ryouga le agarró del cuello y lo mando a volar hasta donde estaba el cadáver de Kazumi. Ahí vio el cadáver, con su característica sonrisa, con su cabello castaño mojándose por la lluvia, por su piel blanca ahora sin vida. Ranma intentó levantarse y con mucho esfuerzo lo logró pero perdía el equilibrio.

Mierda... mi pierna no me responde.

Él miró a Kazumi, ahí, muerta en la lluvia, le había salvado la vida horas atrás y no pudo devolverle el favor. ¿O si podía? Miró hacia donde estaba la puerta, había un pequeño techo ahí, podía dejarla en ese lugar antes de intentar acabar con Ryouga.  
Con mucho esfuerzo la levanto y con mas fuerza aún caminó para dejarla en un lugar seguro.

Típico de ti, Ranma, no puedes dejar a un inocente solo, siquiera a un cadáver. ¿Que tengo que hacer para convertirte en el verdadero asesino que llevas adentro?

Dejando el cadáver donde debía estar, se secó todo rastro de lagrima que amenazara con caer y se puso en posición de combate por fin desde que encontró a Ryouga frente a él.

¿Por fin pelearas? Estas herido, tienes una rodilla en vías de dislocarse y no se cuanto mas podrás resistir. ¿Tengo que matarte de inmediato o lo haré lentamente? Hasta me dan ganas de provocarte para que me lances tus débiles golpes. Incluso Akane me golpeó mas fuerte en la cara dejándome esta cicatriz antes de arrancarle su corazón. Oh Akane...tu cuerpo junto al mío, como recuerdo ese momento. Tu puta personal no puso resistencia cuando la penetre, cuando la hice mía.

Eso ya era mas de lo que quería escuchar, Ryouga cumplía su cometido, insultaba a Akane para provocarlo y lo estaba logrando. Su furia estaba creciendo cada ves más, estaba perdiendo todo su ser racional para despertar a la Bestia interna dentro de él, aquella que nunca había utilizado, siquiera con Zaffron. Su energía aumentaba, su furia acumulada durante meses se encendía. La lluvia que caía en su cuerpo se disolvía al primer contacto.  
Incluso Ryouga titubeo un momento pero luego le sonrió.

¿Ahora comenzara el combate enserio?

**ASCENSOR**

Mayumoto adentro del ascensor estaba nervioso, quedaban sus 20 pisos para llegar al final y el ascensor estaba muy lento, o él sentía eso. Mas encima habían enjuiciado a un inocente, Ranma Saotome no era culpable de los homicidios de Akane y Ukyo. Había alguien más, ese encapuchado. Pero no sabia el nombre, lo tenia claro.

Aquí Mayumoto a Base, cambio.

Aquí Base, cambio.

Ranma Saotome es inocente, repito, Ranma Saotome es inocente, si suben en helicóptero al tejado no le disparen, su enemigo es otro y esta peleando contra él. Cambio.

No hubo respuesta, sabia que los planes habían cambiado. Con nervios y todo sacó un cigarro y se lo fumo. Si, sabia que no estaba permitido en el ascensor fumar, pero no había nadie.

Que se jodan.

**Tejado.**

El combate era descomunal, como si dos bestias se golpearan con todo, la lluvia y los rayos que comenzaban a aparecer hacían que todo se volviese más intenso. Ryouga disfrutaba este combate y aunque Ranma lo negara, él también. Golpes y patadas, mandadas a volar y heridas varias, pero el mas lastimado era Ranma por su falta de entrenamiento, mientras que Ryouga lo tenia en su mano.

Finalmente con un golpe en su pecho, Ranma fue tirado a la orilla del edificio, un golpe más y caería al vacío.

Debo admitir que esta es una situación interesante, ¿te mato o te dejo vivir un poco más?

Ryouga golpeo con su pie en el tórax de Ranma, haciendo que se alejara de la orilla. Esto era demasiado para Saotome. No podía continuar, admitía que su adversario era poderoso y no tenia ganas de pelear en ese estado. La verdad desde el principio no quería pelear, al saber quien era el asesino todo se había ido abajo para él. No quería pelear, no quería vivir pero tampoco morir. Pero ahí estaba el encargado de eso.

Su ángel de la muerte, Ryouga Hibiki

Como no puedes seguir combatiendo entonces esto se acaba, Ranma, este es tu fin, saluda a Akane de mi parte.

Ryouga levantó a Ranma a la fuerza y lo puso frente a él, le tomó la espalda y le comenzó a golpear en su pecho, en su estomago, en sus brazos, en todo su cuerpo a una velocidad imparable. Ranma ya perdía el conocimiento mientras de su boca vomitaba sangre. Ya todo estaba perdido.

Tal ves no.

DETENGASE, PONGA SUS MANOS SOBRE SU CABEZA Y DESE VUELTA, DEJE DE GOLPEARLO.

**Continuara.**

Definitivamente el próximo capitulo será el ultimo. Quiero dejarle mas dramatismo para ver que hace Ryouga con el policia.

**¿Cómo deje a Ranma? Por favor, imaginenselo.**

**  
DEJEN REVEWS!**


	8. La visita

A MODO DE INTRODUCCIÓN FINAL 

Después de 2 años por fin me he puesto a terminar esto, la ultima actualización como ustedes recordarán (los que lo leyeron, claro está) fue el 20 de Abril del año pasado.  
Creedme que no me gusta dejar tantas historias pendientes, pero cada vez es más difícil ser original en lo que a Fanfics se refiere.

Actualmente estoy con Héroes y medio (no me deja poner la sigla este teclado) y pensando en ver historias que sean posibles publicar sin tener que caer en la repetición (cosa difícil).

Finalmente! Después de 2 años! Aquí está el final de Culpable, iba a ser mucho más largo, pero como ven, no lo fue, Word además me causa bastantes problemas al publicar por aquí, así que estoy viendo que puedo hacer.

Puede que este capitulo sea más corto que los anteriores, pero al igual que Una Nueva Reencarnación (un Fanfic que ya no está en mi lista de historias y que lo borré hace bastante, pero fue el primero terminado) la situación se estaba complicando bastante y necesitaba terminarlo.

Y pues, disfruten esto.

Kei

CULPABLE

Capitulo final

Por Kei Kugodgy

Silencio, nerviosismo, hacían pocos segundos que el detective Mayumoto había dejado de comunicarse por su _Walkie Talkie _y no sabían que había pasado. Un grupo de policías que subió posteriormente avisaron que se habían escuchado tres disparos y luego todo estaba en silencio.

Un Helicóptero había sido enviado para verificar que todo estuviese bien, no querían más perdidas innecesarias de vidas en mano de un loco poderoso y psicópata.

La lluvia parecía amainar pero seguía con fuerza dificultando un poco el vuelo del artefacto. Ya finalmente después de unos minutos por fin llegó al tejado.

El espectáculo no era alentador para nadie. El Detective Mayumoto estaba herido, había un hombre tirado en el suelo sin vida y otro, Ranma Saotome de pie, apenas y se mantenía sostenido en el detective.

FLASHBACK

¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Ryouga se había distraído de Ranma en cuanto vio que había un policía frente a ellos, armado. No significaba nada para él, un humano patético con un arma, no tenia ningún poder en especial así que sería muy fácil encargarse de él. Ranma quedaría para el postre.

Es una orden, detente.

El hombre parecía seguro de si mismo, sostenía un arma con sus dos manos y no temblaba, hacia un frío de los mil demonios pero no temblaba. Ok, le concedería eso, un hombre que no tiembla frente a la muerte es digno de ser asesinado de un buen modo.

Las cosas no parecían estar a favor de nadie, Ranma intentaba levantarse pero estaba lo suficientemente herido, Ryouga estaba lastimado pero no tanto como su rival, Mayumoto no sabia nada de artes marciales pero ahí estaba, enfrentando lo desconocido.

¡Co...corra señor!

Ranma le gritó con lo que tenia de fuerzas, no quería que otra vida se desperdiciara, aunque fuera para salvarle la vida.

Mayumoto apuntaba a Ryouga quien no se movía, parecía disfrutar el momento de tensión para moverse cuando menos se esperara. El Detective, sin dejar de apuntar, se movió lentamente hasta llegar a Ranma.

Escucha chico, se que esta es tu pelea, por honor o por lo que sea, pero estas muriéndote, y este asesino se está encargando de eso, sean o no artemarcialistas, esto déjamelo a mi ¿vale?

Pero...ud. no sabe pelear...y yo...ya estoy muy cansado...

Ranma comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, pero se mantenía de pie como podía, tenia que acabar con su adversario tarde o temprano.

Lo se chico, has estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo.

Mayumoto le tomó del hombro para que no se cayera. Investigue tu caso y es imposible que alguien como tú halla causado todos estos estragos. Además, que ya te había visto en un torneo de Artes Marciales hacia tiempo atrás y eres de los que pelean con honor y verdad.

Ranma sonrió, por fin alguien que confiara en él, eso le daba un poco más de fuerza. Miró hacia el cuerpo inerte de Kazumi, otra persona que había confiado en él.

Mayumoto sintió un ligero cambio en el viento, no sabia como pero lo había sentido, el asesino había comenzado a moverse. Volvió a desenfundar su pistola y apuntó lo más rápido posible, sin embargo un golpe como aguja había chocado contra todo su brazo, hiriéndolo de inmediato. El Detective no gritó, no quería darle ese placer a pesar que le doliese como los mil demonios.

Ranma no se movía, por más que quería no podía, su cuerpo ya no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo iba a abandonarlo, lo sabia.

Otra vez volvió a sentir el viento pero esta vez alcanzó a moverse un poco más rápido, con la otra mano apuntar y disparar a ciegas. El asesino había sido alcanzado de un disparo en la cabeza y había caído.

Aún el roble más fuerte tiene un punto débil...

Un Helicóptero alcanzó el tejado en ese momento.

FIN FLASBACK.

Habían llegado paramédicos para atender al detective y a Ranma, cubrieron los cuerpos de Kazumi y de Ryouga respectivamente. Pero Ranma ya no podía más, su cuerpo había soportado mil batallas y esta había sido tal vez la peor. Calló al suelo y Mayumoto ordenó una camilla urgente.

Mientras volaban por Tokio hacia el Hospital, Ranma deliraba, Mayumoto lo acompañaba en todo momento.

Mira Ranma, por fin ha parado la lluvia, parece que necesitaba una victoria como esta para que por fin cesara.

El Detective parecía animado, pero Ranma no le prestaba atención aún cuando viese que la lluvia había cesado.

Akane... susurró, y con una mano apuntó hacia el cielo. Has venido...

Lo que Ranma veía era que en el cielo anaranjado por el termino de la lluvia, una hermosa mujer llegaba a él, de cabellos azulados y una sonrisa que podría derretir incluso al hielo más frío. Llegaba con un traje blanco y unas alas enormes, tan radiantes como la misma luna. Ella se sentó junto a él para tomarle la mano. No hablaba pero parecía contenta, Ranma derramaba lagrimas de felicidad al "ver" a su amada junto a él.

Mayumoto comprendió lo que pasaba, no le habló por respeto en el resto del viaje.

De todas maneras, Ranma llegó al Hospital pero sin vida, lo ultimo que pudo Mayumoto pudo ver de Ranma ya muerto fue una sonrisa, sincera y de paz, lagrimas secas recorrían su rostro ensangrentado. Pero estaba en paz, finalmente se había echo justicia después de quien sabe cuanto.

Fin.

No soy bueno con los Darkfics, pero en fin, es lo que hay, gracias a los que lo leyeron y gracias a los que dejaron sus revews...

Kei Kugodgy


End file.
